World Helpers
by stormnml
Summary: Storm is just an ordinary girl, or so she thought! When a strange man kills her mom, she finds out that she has cool powers. Traveling to different worlds, she meets new friends and enemies. Crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh (whole series), Bakugan, Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon (whole series maybe), and Beyblade original and metal saga. well all of those are at different times. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 What's Wrong With My Life

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Yugi: Ugh, you're late!**

**Sora: You were supposed to be here an hour ago!**

**Kairi: Yea!**

**Me: Hey Jaden, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jaden: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**Jaden: No.**

**Me: Fine, I do not own Yu-gi-oh. **

**Sora: Hey! What about Kingdom Hearts?**

**Me: Different chapter.**

_You know, I never really thought about my life from this day forward. I always thought about the days before this happened. But now that I have to write __this so that you'll never forget... I guess I really will._

"Moooom. I'm Hoooome." Storm said as she walked through the door. "Mom?" She walked into the kitchen. "Mom!" A man was standing in the kitchen with her mom! "Ha! I knew she had it.", the strange man said. Storm's mom said, "Storm, Run Away! Hurry!" "Why?" "Just do it!" "Enough!" the man said. "Girl, say goodbye to your mom!" He stabbed her mom in the heart with a kitchen knife. Her mom screamed and shuddered, Storm felt rage building up. All of a sudden her hands started moving on her own.

_That day, it was the start of an adventure. One of love, of hate, of pain, of revenge, and friendship. I'm sitting here now, thinking of everything. Pretty soon, I'll be gone. I'll have to say goodbye._

The next thing she knew, she was laying on a hospital bed. "Ah! Glad to see that you're awake!" A strange man was standing in the doorway. "Who are you? What do you want?" "Easy now, you're safe." "Where am I?" "You are in the in between world." "What?" "It is the world between all worlds." The man shook his head. "Look outside you're window." "Have you ever heard of the legend of the stars?" He said. "You mean the one about stars being different worlds?" "Yes." "What's that got to do with anything?" "It's true." Storm nearly fell over, "You can't be serious!" The man said, "I am, the reason why that man came to your house. It is because you have the ability to travel to different worlds. It is a very rare ability. Usually, a song will come to you. For every person it is different. The world only sends you its song if it needs help. You are supposed to sing that song." "Whoa, hang on a second! Who are you and what happened to my mom? Where did that man go?" Storm said. The man sighed, "Too many questions, so complicated answers, but you deserve to know. I am called watcher. I watch over all of the world Travelers. You killed that man by stabbing him. And your mom, well, she died before we got her here." Storm started sobbing, "No no no no no no!" Suddenly, a song came into her head. Without realizing it, she started singing. Next thing she knew, she was being woken up by a boy. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" "Huh?" groggily Storm sat up. "oh, good you're awake! I'm Yugi Muto! Why did you fall from the sky?"

_But I don't know if I want to, or not. I'm so confused._

**Sorry guys! ****Cliff hanger!**** Well not really! First ever fanfic! Sorry about spelling and grammer! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Whats going on

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Yugi: You really have some time management issues!**

**Tea: Yeah!**

**Me: I had homework!**

**Cast: No you didn't!**

**Me: (dodges flying objects) I don't own Yu-gi-oh and Kingdom Hearts!**

**Joey: (hits author over the head) He he he. I get to write the chapter.**

**Tristan: (throws water on the author) Oh no you don't!**

**Me: Joey!**

**Joey: Uh oh!**

_Well, I'm back. Did you miss me? Do you miss me? Anyway, this is my second day. The day I found out more about us, and realized that everything wasn't a dream._

_In the world between worlds….. (Max's POV)_

"Joe! Have you found her yet?" said Watcher. "I'm trying!" "Max, can you identify the song?" "Already started!" "Has anyone called Ryan?" "Done." "Good"

My eyes were sore. Watcher was in a state of panic, the whole base was. "I got an I.D. on the song!" I said. "It's from the world of Duel Monsters!" I said. "Mr. Muto will know who she is. Right?" "Yes." "Did someone call me?" I knew that voice anywhere! "Ryan!" "Hey."

_A few minutes later…_

"So let me get this straight, you called me from my mission to give a coms watch to a new kid who got sent on a mission before orientation?!" Ryan yelled.

"No, we're asking you to join her on her mission and show her the ropes" Watcher said.

"Rrrrgh!"

"Please Ryan?" I asked.

"Fine."

Ryan is my big brother and my role model. He's 16 and I'm 15. Ryan is so cool, he handles the toughest missions. Of course, worlds usually pick him.

"I'll see if I can get there." A few bars later, he disappeared.

_In Duel Monsters….. (Storm's POV)_

I feel awful, but I am in a comfy bed.

"Have a good rest?"

I shoot up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yugi's grandfather." The old guy said.

"Let me guess, you're a newbie?" Mr. Muto said.

"Huh"

"You're a new traveler aren't you?" He said.

"How do you know?" I said.

"I've met one or two in my time." He got up and went to the door.

"Yugi knows about travelers, oh and a fellow traveler is here." He said.

Next thing I know, five people come into the room and bombard me with questions.

The girl asked me "What's your name?"

Blondie asked "Will you go out with me?"

Yugi asked "What's it like being a traveler?"

Brown top said "Why did you come here?"

The kid with red hair said "Why you?"

I replied "Storm, no, no idea, to help, and no idea again"

The girl said "Hi, I'm Tea, this is Yugi, blondie is Joey, the brown haired kid is Tristan, and red over there is Ryan."

"Hi!" I said.

Ryan walked over to me and gave me this watch thingy.

"Here, it will let you communicate with the base, figure out where you are, your mission, and what your weapons are."

"Mission, protect Yugi Muto." the computer said. "Weapon, duel deck."

"Cool! It says that I have a duel deck. What is that? And how do I use it?"

"I'll teach you!" Said Yugi.

"Thanks!"

"No prob."

_When will they come? When will everything end? Will you even read this?_

**Another chapter, more of the story.**

**Time for bed!**


	3. Chapter 3 New Threats, New Powers

**Me: Hi!**

**Cast: Hi!**

**Yugi: Ok I'm so excited that I'll say the disclaimer!**

**Yugi: Alex doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kingdom Hearts, and ****The View from Saturday****. (not sure if I had to put in that last one)**

_This is the day that I found out what being a traveler means. It was a scary couple of days. It was also the day I unlocked one of my powers._

_World of Duel Monsters…. Yugi's P.O.V_

"Yeah!" Showing Joey how to play duel monsters is fun!

"Aw, man! Yug cut me some slack!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Man Joey, you suck at this!" That last one was Tristan.

"Hey cut it out you guys!" said Joey.

"Hey, Yugi, where do you get your cards?" Asked Tea.

"My grandpa owns a game shop, he gives me all my cards. You can come over if you like. Maybe he'll let you see his rare card."

_Kaiba's pov_

_Did I just hear that right? Rare card? I wonder… Hmm… I'll have to check this out._

_Storm's pov_

"Thanks for teaching me how to play duel monsters Mr. Muto!"

"You can call me Grandpa. Thank you for helping me run the shop!"

I wonder where Ryan went. Oh well, I guess he doesn't like me.

"I wonder where Yugi is? He should be home by now." Said Yugi's grandpa.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Came a voice behind me.

_Well speak of the devil. It's a good thing he got home, I have some questions for him._

"Storm are you all right? Storm?" Asked Yugi.

"Hmm, what? Yeah." I replied. After that Yugi started talking, something about a rare card? I didn't really pay attention. I was thinking about my life before all of this, when something, or should I say someone, came into the game shop and ruined my train of thought.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked Yugi's grandpa.

"Maybe you can, I'm searching for a special Duel Monsters card." The guy said.

Then Joey said, "Kaiba, you play Duel Monsters? That's great! Maybe we can all play together!"

The guy, Kaiba apparently, said, "Please, you wouldn't be worth my time." He started walking towards the desk, "I'm the top ranked duelist in the world, none of you pathetic losers could beat me."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should put down that briefcase so that we can settle this with fists!"

"Joey, don't!" I stifled a laugh as Yugi tried to hold Joey back.

"Why you-what! In a run-down place like this! I will trade you all of these for that card!" He opened up his case. I looked inside and nearly fell over. Inside were a ton of cards! Then I looked at the card in Grandpa's hand.

"What's so special about that card?" I asked.

"What's so special? That card is one of the most powerful cards in the game! Where have you been living? Under a rock?" yelled Kaiba. What an annoying selfish brat!

"I'm sorry, but I will not trade." Said Grandpa.

"Oh I see." Kaiba leaned in close to Grandpa, "I'll give you all the money you want for that card."

"This card means a lot to me, not because of rarity, but because a dear friend gave it to me." Grandpa put the card away. "Well, can I help you with something else?"

Kaiba turned and stomped out the door, "Imbiciles!"

_The next day… Storm's pov_

"Storm, can you run out to the grocery store for me? I need a few things." Man what is it and people ruining my train of thought! Oh well, I'm sure Grandpa didn't mean to.

"Of course. I would be happy to!" I replied.

"Here's my list." I looked at the items, they should be easy to get. I'll get them and come back.

"I'll go with you." Ryan was standing in the doorway.

"Well then, let's go!" I walked out the door and into the street.

_10 minutes later… Grandpa's pov_

_Hmm, I wonder why this world chose her? Why Storm? Was it because of-_

Right then the door opened. Three men wearing walked in.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked.

One of the men put on a smile so fake, it looked like a zeroxed signature.

**For those of you who do not know what a zeroxed signature is, one of the first printers of the modern age was named Zerox. It was very famous for a while. So when a teacher needed something copied they'd say, "Can you get this zeroxed for me?" Hence the term. Read about it in a book called, ****The View from Saturday.**

"Yes, our boss, Mr. Kaiba, has invited you to duel with him." The smiling one said.

"What if I decline that invitation?" I replied.

"Well, maybe I should have phrased that a little better. It's not really an invitation." The big men cracked their knuckles.

I sighed, "Let me get my deck."

_Maybe this is an opportunity to teach Kaiba a little bit about the heart of the cards. Maybe, if I can beat him._

_On the way to the store… Ryan's pov_

_That girl, why did she get a guardian mission so early? She hasn't even unlocked her powers! She should have gotten a recon mission or a help mission. I don't get it._

"Ryan, why do you hate me? What did I do?" she turned around and stared at me. It felt like her blue eyes were staring right into my soul, reading my thoughts and emotions.

_Ryan focus! Ignore her!_

"I don't hate you, you did nothing wrong. I just don't understand something, that's all." I replied and sped up. I wanted the conversation to end.

"Well, what don't you understand? Maybe I can help?" Man, this girl never gives up!

"What I don't understand is, why did this world pick you? Especially for a guardian mission. It's never happened before." She stopped.

"I-I I don't know! I just want to be back home! With my family! Away from all this stupid traveler business!" I could tell that she was frustrated, I'd be too if I lost my mom, found out that I was a person who had the weight of the worlds on her shoulders, literally, and get whisked off to another world. All in one day!

I hugged her, yes I hugged her and said, "It's alright, we'll be your family now."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks Ryan."

"Come on! We need to get to the store!" We quickly ran to the store and got what Mr. Muto wanted.

_Back at the game shop… Storm's pov_

_Wow, Ryan actually talked to me! I got him to open up!_

"Grandpa, we got everything!" I called.

There were some noises coming from the kitchen.

"Kaiba! What did you do to him?" I heard Yugi say, then a phone slam.

"Come on you two! We're going to Kaiba corp." Yugi rushed past me and grabbed my hand.

"Wait! The groceries!" I shouted while being dragged.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"She's worried about groceries? Now?" Tristan asked.

_At Kaiba corp…. Storm's pov_

_I hope grandpa's alright._

Just as we got to Kaiba's office, Grandpa came out looking awful.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as his grandfather fell over, "You monster! What did you do to him?"

Kaiba shrugged as he pulled out the rare card. "Well, at least this will never be used against me." Then, he ripped the card in half! What a jerk!

"Yugi, take my deck." Said Grandpa. Right after that, he fell unconscious.

"Well little Yugi, come in and duel me when you're ready." Kaiba walked back into his office.

I looked at Grandpa. I can't explain it, but I could see how much pain he was in and what was wrong. My hands moved over him and turned green, little bells and things circled his head for a moment, and then I said one word "Cure."

He looked a little better but I felt like I was drained of energy. Ryan stared at me. I stared at him.

"What just happened?" I asked. Tea was looking freaked out and Tristan was staring bug eyed. Joey just looked at me.

Ryan looked stunned, "You just unlocked one of the most advanced spells, cure. When you are ready it will upgrade to cura, then to curaga."

"Oh", was all I could say.

_I remember that day very well. It was one of my first ties to magic. Hard to believe that soon it'll be gone._

**Well, one more chapter up. Hope you like it! Kaiba vs. Yugi will be the next chapter. Review review review.**


End file.
